The Life of Kaitou Kid
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: A heist, getting chased by the Task Force, almost getting caught by high school detectives... Those are all in a day's work for our favourite phantom thief! Bonus chapter: What happened after Kid escaped from Conan after the Black Star heist? Hint, water.
1. A Fishy Affair

**_Due to the previous version having appparently gone against the guidelines with its choices, the original 'The Life of Kaitou Kid' was deleted by the admin. Now, this is the same story, only the heists will_ _be_**_ **posted in**_ **_complete chapters. For now, I'm only posting the previous heists so that you can read them (again)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

Heist 1: A Fishy Affair

Hakuba Saguru lined the basics of the plan to capture Kaitou Kid. Nakamori-keibu and the Kid Taskforce gaped.

"That's ridiculous!" the stunned inspector finally gasped out.

"It'll work better than any other plan." said Hakuba firmly.

"How so?" but the blond detective didn't answer.

So, the gem was set according to the plan. Nakamori-keibu was apprehensive to the crazed plan, but Hakuba Saguru was, much as the inspector didn't like to admit it, the person who had come closest to catching Kid. So they would try his idea for once, no matter how loopy it sounded.

------------------------------------------

At the time of the heist, Kaitou Kid appeared in the room the gem had been set in with a poof of pink smoke… and wondered at the eerie blue-green glow.

Weird… There were no policemen in the room, ready to catch the phantom thief, but what _was _there horrified poor Kaito much more. Pictures of all kind of _fish_ had been pasted on the walls; little plastic _fish_ figurines hung from the ceiling; _fish_-shaped pillows littered the floor; and no, there were policemen there, only they were dressed in _fish_ costumes.

But the worst part of it was, that there was a large sign with the words: 'The gem is in there, so get it if you dare!' in none other than Hakuba's handwriting. And the arrow on the board pointed down, onto a large aquarium with many _fish_ swimming in it. The jewel was half buried in sand at the very bottom.

The famous Kaitou Kid gulped.

Kaito glanced at the fish tank and looked away immediately, shivering. NO WAY was he going to jump in there!

The door… To have to pass those fish! And who knows what Hakuba put over there.

The window seemed like the most reasonable choice. If he could only get to the roof, escaping would be a snap. And the only one in his way was a too-punctual high school detective.

Kaito started running towards Hakuba, forming a plan as he sprinted. Which involved his card gun, smoke bomb, and basically knocking Hakuba to the ground. That was, until it started raining sardine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Kaitou Kid immediately braked and dodged it as well as he could. Which wasn't very good. The horrible silvery things were everywhere, and on his hat!

Hakuba Saguru held the bucket and looked on in satisfaction as Kaito slipped on a fish. "Get him!"

Though, the meticulous tantei left something out of his calculations. A police officer slipped on a sardine as well, crashing into the fish tank. Water started gushing out of the hole in the glass, along with some small fish and pebbles. The taskforce frantically tried to close the hole, but it was in vain. Some gathered buckets to put the escaped fish in.

In the chaos, they had forgotten one very important personnel, Kaitou Kid. But as he lay on the ground in semi-consciousness that it was no wonder.

Kaito regained his wits just in time to see the gem rolling out of the tank. Grabbing it, he shoved Hakuba who was caught off guard and leapt out of the window to climb up to the roof. There, he flew off on his white wings, with Nakamori-keibu (who was guarding the roof) cursing at him.

Once he reached his home, his knees went weak and he collapsed onto his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kuroba Kaito sat with his head on his desk.

"Hey, Kaito…" Aoko poked him. Kaito raised his head to look at her. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" she held a Nemo plushie. "Isn't it cute?" she asked wickedly, shoving it into his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaito fell off his chair and fainted.

Aoko pouted. "And I just wanted to tell you that Hakuba-kun is going back to London."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! I'll post the next one sometime soon._**

**_So for now, go press that little button down there. You see the one next to the bar? Isn't he cute? Just go and press 'im!_**


	2. Detectives and Disturbances

**_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Heist 2: Detectives and Disturbances**

Kaitou KID chuckled as he grabbed pair of amethyst earrings. The policemen lunged for him, but in vain, for he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Split up! KID must still be in the house!" he heard Nakamori-keibu yelling as he slipped easily into the crowd of policemen rushing out of the room.

He ran quietly into an empty hallway, pretending to be a policeman looking for KID, yelling to the others that he had that place covered. He looked for the ladder he had prepared at the window leading up to the roof so that he could fly without crashing into trees. The millionaire's bungalow had a forest all around it.

Kaito heard an ominous crackling sound behind him and turned just in time to dodge a soccer ball aimed at his head. "My, my, tantei-kun! To think I would meet you here!"

The Chibi-tantei now had his watch pointing at him.

"I would love to stay, but time is scarce. Therefore…" Kaito threw a flash bomb and sprinted away. But Conan had expected it and had asked Professor Agasa to install a sort of sunglasses mode into the fake spectacles. He was immediately after KID again.

Kaito ran faster when he heard the running footsteps of a child behind him. He grabbed open a random door and leapt in. One step into the room…

"Oh, crap." said Kaito when his feet suddenly lost friction. One second later, his face was pressed onto the cold ice and he was sliding away from the edge and the tantei. Conan had just come in and switched on the lights to show a huge ice-skating rink.

Kaito waved cheekily at him as he slowly slid (though in a particularly undignified position) towards the other side. He was totally at ease. That was, until the pint-sized detective started skating towards him with utter ease.

The world-renowned phantom thief quickly scrabbled to his feet and sought friction, at least some friction… And failed. Face down in the ice again he went. Kaito grabbed hold of the railing set all around the rink and towed himself towards the nearest door as fast as he could (There were three in the room). With was very slow, for anything faster would send him straight down to kiss cold ice again. To make it worse, Conan was catching up really fast.

Kaito shot through the door into the darkness, with a chibi-tantei most stubbornly latched onto his cloak. They sank like stones.

Kaitou KID immediately abandoned his mantle and sprinted into the forest. There had to be a place where he could activate his hang-glider.

Kaito raced down the road towards the cliff. 'I can easily fly away…' thought Kaito.

The chase continued. Dodge a soccer ball, fire a card, dodge some random object, throw a smoke bomb, dodge a tranquilizer dart, a flock of doves at Conan's face, dodge yet another rock, confetti in the air, more rocks…

Kaito leaped over the edge, activating the hang-glider in the process. At least he tried to. "Oh why, oh why, did I leave my cape behind!" groaned Kaito.

Conan looked down to see the Moonlight Magician hanging on for dear life on a branch conveniently jutting out of the cliff.

Kaito latched a hook onto the branch and slid down the rope attached to it. 'I feel like Spiderman instead of Batman now…'

He jumped onto the backseat of an open-roof car passing by. He waved cheekily at the tantei still on top of the cliff. Conan smirked at him.

Kaito blinked and wondered about the smirk… until he got his hat knocked off. He immediately jumped as far from his attacker as he could without falling of the vehicle. "Oh, tantei-kun! To think I would see you here!" Kaito was hurriedly forming plans of escape as he faced Hakuba Saguru with a calm that he definitely wasn't feeling inside. Oh why ever did he leave his hang-glider behind?! That Kudo probably planned it all… "I'm rather short on time so… May we meet again when the moonlight illuminates the melancholy of the heavens!" He jumped off the car onto the grass by the road.

Hakuba cursed and leapt off as well, while Baaya clicked her tongue disapprovingly. But Kaitou Kid was nowhere to be seen. He turned as he heard a whirring noise stop next to him. "He's gone, and said something that is probably his next heist target." He said to the chibi-tantei, looking annoyed.

Down in a small cave covered by heather, Kaito squeaked at the little fishes swimming in the underground pools.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, and review please! Reviews will always be appreciated!**_


	3. Bejeweled swords or wooden?

**_Ack! I haven't posted a heist in ages... Sorry, I was busy with exams and co-curiculum activities, so I haven't had time. So now I have time, and here is the heist, which naturally stars our favourite theif, and co-starring a tantei. Give a clap for tantei-han, he's got it hard, ya know. XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

On the day that the silver disc hangs from the sky, when the twelfth sits straight, I shall be the next to come and take the melancholy of the heavens. –Kaitou Kid

Nakamori-keibu stood before his task-force. He pointed out the contents of the heist notice. "The heist will take place on the next full-moon day; the time is when the hands of a clock point in an L, which is 3 am in the morning. The target is known to be the gem now exhibited in the hall, the 'Angel Tear'. As for 'I shall be the next to come', it is so far understood as he will be the second person that comes to see the jewel. We shall catch that annoying thief!"

The Kaitou Kid Task Force cheered. But one person stood against the wall, deep in thought.

"I can't help but think that there's more to this… But what is it?" Hattori Heiji ran a hand through his hair, "Man, I wish Kudo was here…"

------------------------------------------------------

Kaito chuckled as Nakamori-keibu cursed when the capture of the second person came out with negative results.

"Where are you going?" asked Aoko.

"I dropped something; I'll be back in a while." Kaito slipped out of the room before Aoko could respond.

Kaito whistled as he strolled down the corridor. One person stood leaning against the wall, his cap covering most of his face, apparently dozing. 'Perfect… I had planned on disguising later on, but it wouldn't hurt to have more practice…' thought Kaito gleefully. Therefore, he set off the sleeping gas as he passed.

Hattori Heiji grabbed his cap off his head when he started to feel drowsy. "Kaitou Kid…" realization dawned in his eyes, "The next…" he muttered, before he collapsed.

Kaito grinned as he tied Heiji up and pulled him into a convenient dark corner where he won't be found soon. "I'll be using your face, tantei-han."

Heiji (no, I should say Kaito) walked back into the room. He looked around to find a route to nab the jewel from right under the Task Force's noses.

"Heiji… Where have you been?" a girl's voice at his side made him jump. It was the ponytail girl. Toyama Kazuha…

"Ah, I just went to get some air." said Kaito, rubbing the back of his head the way he had seen Hattori Heiji do often. Kazuha looked at him in a weird way. Kaito banged his head against a wall inwardly. Crap! That tantei had an Osaka accent!

He glanced at the gem with was about two arm-lengths away. The door burst open, and there stood a certain very annoyed someone.

'Aw, man! How in the world did he wake up so fast?!' inwardly Kaito was panicking.

"That guy's Kaitou Kid!" yelled Heiji, pointing at Heiji. (I'm not sure with one is which now… Hey, for some crack, let's have Kaito accuse Heiji!)

Like the poor hapless guys they were, the Kaitou Kid Task Force tackled the real Hattori down, leaving Kaito free to grab the jewel.

Halfway to the window, Kaito was blocked by Kazuha, who was holding what Kaito knew to be Heiji's kendo sword. Ducking the wooded sword that swiped past his head, he tried to move nearer to the window, but was given no free space by the girl. "You're Kaitou Kid, aren't you?"

Kaito stepped back and smirked, "Well, yes." and changed back into his white suit.

The Kaitou Kid Task Force gaped at him, and stared at poor Heiji.

"KID!!!!!! Get him, idiots!" shrieked Nakamori-keibu.

"I wish to see you again, Ojou-san." Kaitou Kid waved cheekily at Kazuha. "Ja ne, minna-san!" he grinned at the Task Force, and set off a smoke bomb. Something hard hit him in his stomach, and he fell right down into the bushes beneath. 'Itai…"

"He's gone!" yelled an officer.

Kazuha pouted that the attack with the kendo sword apparently had not hit. But hadn't it collided with something…?


	4. A trip that would make Kaito trip

**This is a side story for 'A Fishy Affair', from the first chapter. **

_**

* * *

**_"Class, we have arrived!" said sensei. The students jumped out of the bus, stretching their cramped limbs.

"Yay! Isn't this fun, Kaito?" said Aoko happily.

"Sure…" said our favorite kaitou sarcastically. He didn't like the place; he didn't like what was in it even more; and most of all he didn't like the look forming on a blond tantei face. It definitely didn't bode well for the heist that night.

What else would the place be, but an AQUARIUM?

* * *

Kaito sat outside the tunnel, determined not to look in. The fish swimming above the glass tunnel was simply too much for his sensibilities. He shivered.

Hakuba wasn't in the tunnel as well. Kaito wondered why. Surely it couldn't be that the blond tantei had fish phobia as well?

He seemed to be buying some things. Fish shaped souvenirs. But wasn't that rather a large amount to bring back?

"Whatcha doing, Hakuba?" asked Kaito, when the tantei came near him.

"You'll know later…" said Hakuba with a gleam in his eyes that send shivers down Kaito's spine. What was he planning?

Poor Kaito found out at that night's heist.

_**

* * *

**_**Next, we shall continue to more heists! The next one is someone that doesn't have quite enough appearances! Especially encounters with KID! And of course, don't forget to review!**


	5. Father's nemesis or nemesis's father?

The door bell rang. Kaito paused for a moment, and then resumed preparing the equipment for his heist that night, after hearing his mother open the door.

"Kaito! Come down for a while, I want you to meet an old friend." came his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Hai!" Kaito vaulted down the stairs.

"Kaito-kun, you've grown so much!" exclaimed a lady with light brown curls.

A memory from when his father was still alive flickered through his mind. A rose appeared in his hand, "You can have this! You're just as pretty as before, obaa-san!" he said, handing her the flower with a flourish.

"I thought I told you before that you're not supposed to use 'pretty' and 'obaa-san' together." she said mock sternly, then laughed in delight.

Kaito's mother laughed too. "To think that you'll remember all that when the last time you met was ten years ago!"

* * *

Kaito smirked inwardly from his spot in the police lines. Everything was going off without a hitch. Now for the best part. Which naturally involved a smoke bomb.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kaitou Kid appeared right next to the jewel's casket. "It had been a lovely night, but I, like all others, have a return to my home." and proceeded to vanish into thin air, followed by Nakamori-keibu's swearing.

Kaito sprinted up to the roof. The wind was just nice for flying today. He would be home in no time.

But, of course, we can't forget the presence of a certain someone. A certain Kudo. Though it isn't the expected one.

"You've grown, Kaito-kun."

'Eh…?' bells were ringing a warning in Kaito's head. A grin covered his inner panic as he searched for the source of the voice, "People seldom call me Kaitou, and I personally also prefer Kid."

Kudo Yuusaku regarded him blandly. "As poor Toichi has unfortunately encountered a mishap years ago, you can't be anyone else."

Kaito gaped at him for a second before regaining his composure. 'He knows my father too?' he thought in shock. 'Oh, yeah. He's a friend of the family. But how did he know Father was Kid?'

"Kudo-kun!" Megure-keibu's voice came from the stairs. The fat inspector arrived on the roof with Nakamori-keibu. Both gaped at the white figure standing there.

"KID!" Nakamori-keibu gave the expected war cry, and the chase was on.

Kaito dived off the roof. He smirked at the Inspector, only to turn and make a sudden detour. 'Why the hell is there a net here!'

* * *

Kaito panted. He had encountered blocks of every kind imaginable for the past half hour. All when Kudo Yuusaku stood on the sidelines relaxing. Kaito's eyebrow twitched. It was damn annoying. Especially as the whole time the main purpose seemed to be to stop him from leaving the place, and not to catch him.

He vaulted onto the roof to encounter none other than the mystery writer himself, in exactly the same location as he had been in just now. Kaito stared at him in utmost exasperation and suspicion.

Kaito ran downstairs again, but soon had to climb up the roof again, this time from a window. The wind was nice, but from that position meant going straight into the net. He had to get the other side of the building. The side Yuusaku Kudo was standing on.

He set a smoke bomb at the stairs to go off when someone went near it. The door was shut firmly. That would slow the Task Force down.

"So, Kudo-san. I conclude that you want to discuss something with me?" Kaito strolled towards the writer.

"I knew your father, Kaito." said Yuusaku lightly. "I used to chase after him, and he would leave tantalizing riddles for me to solve. I always understood them, but somehow he escapes by a finger-breath every time. I never managed to catch him before."

Kaito stiffened the moment his father was mentioned. What was the meaning of this chat?

"But now I don't have the time and will to chase you all around. I'll leave it all to my son. You know him?" he continued in the same nonchalant tone. Kaito continued to move towards the edge.

"Chibi-tantei."

"Yes, I see you do. I come to know, that you and him are facing quite the same problem. In terms of people, of course. The Black Organization," Kudo Yuusaku's voice suddenly became sharper. "I believe Toichi's death has them as the culprit. They have ruined many people's lives in various ways. Shinichi is in his current predicament because of them as well."

Kaito started focusing more on Yuusaku. This topic was serious. But he continued to edge towards the side of the building. "You want me to keep an eye on Chibi-chan when you're in America."

"Yes. I'm glad you understand the situation. You two could help each other very much if you so choose. You are facing a common enemy, after all, though probably different sectors."

"Well, I understand what you're trying to say, and it was nice talking to you. But, I have to leave now, and hope to see you again one day? Or are you wholly leaving everything to Chibi-tantei."

"We shall see." chuckled Yuusaku, even as Kaito leapt off the building, swerving pass the net. Really, he was very like his father.

Up in the air, free of obstacles, Kaito pouted. This heist had been too serious for his taste. Kudo Yuusaku was no fun to play tricks on. Well, his son would be a good replacement.

* * *

The next day, Edogawa Conan woke up and stumbled to the bathroom. A large paper with a Kaitou Kid caricature on the edge was pasted over the mirror. 'I hope you like your new look, Chibi-tantei-kun.'

Conan ripped off the paper to stare in the mirror. His yell sent several crows outside flapping away. "WHY THE *&%# DO I HAVE SPECTACLES AND A MUSTACHE DRAWN ON MY FACE?"


	6. Black StarFish

_**It just hit me. Well, actually, it hit me a rather long time ago and this fic has been sitting in my computer for like forever, but whatever. Back to topic. I never thought of this before because I read the Black Star heist before Magic Kaito. But think. Kaito caught a cold because he swam from the ship to shore. SHIP TO SHORE. And what do we have between them? Water. Poor Kaito. XP**_

* * *

With a grin, Kaito dropped the flash bomb. The resulting blinding light gave him the necessary distraction to escape and he quickly dived off the deck of the ship.

As expected, the water was freezing. To his annoyance, his wet clothes weighed him down, though he now merely wore his blue shirt with the white pants. The rest he had shed during the jump and safely stored away in a water-proof bag.

But there was one HUGE problem that he had most unfortunately not foreseen.

'!' thought Kaito, horrified.

The merest prod courtesy of a relatively tiny fish sent him straight out of the water. He leapt onto a life buoy floating on the surface of the water, looking down fearfully at the aquatic creatures that were curiously swarming around the buoy.

Well, actually, there were only a couple of fish which dared to venture to the surface and investigate this unusual addition to the water. Nevertheless, the swimming vision (do excuse the pun) of our favorite phantom thief convinced him that a whole army of said creatures had come to torment him.

With a stroke of inspiration, Kaito quickly blew up one of his rubber dolls. Using it as a float, he slowly paddled towards the general direction of the shore, stifling shivers both at the fish and at the chill of the sea breeze. It was, in fact, even colder out in the open air than in water after his brief soak previously.

The fish curiously bumping into him didn't help at all. It just made it much worse. Sometimes it was merely the waves lapping innocently along his legs. Kaito tried to tell himself that. Emphasis, _tried_. He shuddered again and decided to focus on the task at hand. Not...the fish that was swimming lazily somewhere near his hand...

When he finally reached the beach, he climbed thankfully to land. And there he laid face down for a period of time before he finally regained the strength to rise.

"Take that!" he yelled towards the fish, sticking his tongue out the sea childishly. Then he flopped down on the sand once again.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Honestly, falling into the ocean!" Aoko looked at him in exasperation.

"Shaddup." Kaito grumbled. It wasn't his fault! 'That damned brat…' he thought, annoyed. Oh, that chibi was so getting it the next chance he got.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**I'll be updating this irregularly, whenever I get new ideas. If you have anything you particularly want to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Till next time!**_


End file.
